just run run run away
by ninjacatchester
Summary: "i love you." you whisper to him, because you do. he makes you feel like the girl you want to be, not the girl you're supposed to be. he's your escape. \ Daphne/Fred I, M&MWP, freeverse, all lower case


**Title: just run run run away**

**Pairing: Daphne/Fred I, M&MWP**

**Summary: "i love you." you whisper to him, because you do. he makes you feel like the girl you want to be, not the girl you're supposed to be. he's your escape. \ Daphne/Fred I, M&MWP, freeverse, all lower case**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and credit for the pairing goes to Mew & Mor.**

.o.

**just run run run away**

you sit at dinner

and twirl your hair around your wand

the others eat

but you don't because you're daphne greengrass

and you're supposed to be _freakin' perfect_

a lovely little pureblood

with perfect blonde hair and perfect blue eyes

and a perfectperfect body

{and that's the difficult part, isn't it?}

and you stare across the hall at that boy

red hair, hand-me-down robes, too many freckles

he's a Weasley, alright

he's the crazy twin

[george is just a bit too sweet for your tastes. you like your men a little insane.]

and he's ohso_secretly_ yours

you watch him talk and joke and laugh with his twin and his friends

and you let a knowing little grin play around your features

he meets your eyes across the halls

[brown meets blue]

and he winks mischievously at you

you roll your eyes at him and he grins

"what are you looking at daph?"

blaise asks beside you

"nothing. just that idiot wealsey."

you tell him.

"blood traitors."

blaise mutters and goes back to his meal.

you nod and go back to staring

"eat something daph!"

your little sister astoria says

you hum some sort of agreement

and sip your water slowly

[because nobody seems to realise how much sugar they put in pumpkin juice]

"actual food daph!"

astoria badgers you

and so you take a miniscule bite of some broccoli

and glare her into silence

you look back up at fred,

who's seen the entire exchange

and he gives you a hard, penetrating look

you know you won't be getting away with this

dinner passes in a haze

you head back to your common room and do your homework

because miss ohsoperfect daphne can't get behind on homework

and the night grows later and later

and the common room empties and empties

till only you and theo remain

but theo knows you sneak out every night

he's the resident slytherin insomniac

and so you straighten your skirt

and unbutton your top shirt button

do up the middle three buttons of your cardigan

so your hourglass figure will be noticed

and drape your cloak across the couch beside theo

"i'll watch it."

he whispers

and you nod because you know he will

[he's been doing so since november]

and then you slip out

you wander down the halls, your meeting place in mind

you stop by the third floor corridor that used to be forbidden

and wait

it's not long before two arms wraps themselves around your middle

and a hot pair of lips kisses your neck

you can't stop the tiny giggle that escapes your lips

and the breathy whisper of

"that tickles!"

your familiar red-headed boy spins you around

and plants a proper kiss on your lips

he pulls away all too quickly though and says

"i think a picnic is in order!"

you complain that you're not hungry

{"daph, you didn't eat a thing at dinner."}

and that it's too cold out

{"honey, it's june"}

but you let him take your hand

and drag you down the corridors to the kitchen

the house elves have a basket full of goodies for you within minutes

and this crazy boy drags you out of the castle and down beside the lake

he spreads out his cloak on the grass

and the two of you sit down.

he makes sure you eat

and eat you do

because this boy makes you feel like a different girl

this boy makes you feel perfect

{even if you aren't}

[but he says you are]

and then you lean up against a tree,

his head in your lap,

and you tell him stories,

threading your fingers through his flame-bright hair

you tell him about your crazy dreams

and the stories you're writing

and about the sillysilly things some of the slytherins do

he watches you closely,

brown eyes dancing, laughing in all the right places

tonight you tell him a magnificent tale

about a knight in shining armour and his true love

who was turned into a dragon by a jealous suitor

and how he had to kiss her to break the spell

"that's brilliant daph."

he tells you, and you break out of your dreamland

you glance down at this boy and your breath catches in your throat

because he's so perfect

you almost envy him because his perfection is effortless,

he doesn't even have to try

while you starve yourself and wake up early for your beauty routines

because you just have to be perfect

"i love you."

you whisper to him, because you do

he makes you feel like the girl you want to be,

not the girl you're supposed to be

he makes you forget that you're only just 15

{january 8th}

and that he's just 17

{april 1st}

and that the rift between gryffindor and slytherin separates you

he smiles up at you, stars in his eyes

and says

"i love you too daph."

he sits up and faces you, cross legged

he cups your face in his hand

"i love you like the sun loves the moon."

"i didn't know the sun loved the moon."

you whisper ohsosoftly

"of course it does."

he murmurs, and leans closer,

"why do you think it always chases the moon, no matter what?"

and then he's kissing you,

your back up against the tree,

your dainty fingers tangled in his hair

his hands frantically working on your cardigan buttons

and this, this is what you live for

but you're the doubtful one, the realist

{the pessimist}

and so you pull away and say

"what if we don't last?"

with your mouth out of reach,

his lips burn beautiful patterns up and down your neck

"the sun and the moon have for years."

he breathes between frantic kisses

"what if no one accepts us?"

you hate yourself for voicing these fears

"then we'll run away."

he tells you, tilting your chin back down and finding your lips with his

but this night doesn't last forever,

{none of them do}

and as he walks you back to your common room later,

your hand clutching his till the last minute,

you wish you could just run away now

of course, you're much too young

and probably too foolish

and certainly too broke

but you think it'd be easier, just you and him

because these nights with him, they're how you

just run run run away

{when fred dies in the war, you run run run

away one last time. you drag your insomniac

theo with you and you just disappear. you

don't _love him_ love him, not theo, but you

understand each other. you know why he

sits up all night writing _lavender,_ over and

over again because hell, you're writing _fred_

right beside him}

[sometimes you wonder why a silly little

thing like death would make him stop

chasing you. and sometimes, you still

wonder when the sun will stop chasing

the moon, because your sun sure did.]

* * *

**Author's Note: The Harry Potter wiki say Lavender died. Deathly Hallows doesn't say that anywhere, and I don't really believe it (I think she and Seamus got together), but it worked for this story's less-than-happy ending. **

**As I said earlier, credit for pairing Daph/Fred goes to Mew & Mor. **

**Review?**


End file.
